Mi otro yo
by Alice.dramer.lost
Summary: Es mi primer fic oncest, esta pareja me resulta muy atrayente, de la pelicula del lorax, se las recomiendo mucho es una historia muy linda, llore con ella, desifruten del fic y dejen reviews para saber su opinion :)


Oncest

".-Vamos, hazlo".-

Decía una voz en su mente en el momento en que su madre se quejaba de la lenta producción de thndes , por lo cual ella sugería talar los árboles para que el proceso fuera mas rápido .

No esta bien, muchos árboles morirían y el lorax se podría enojar –.

Se decía a si mismo en su mente para poder callar la otra voz que lo seducía.

"-Tranquilo es mas rápido de esta forma, además no talaras todos los árboles solo serán unos cuantos.-"

- No quiero dañar a mis amigos.-

Pensaba Once- Ler . En el tiempo que había pasado en el bosque de las trufulas y después de haber prometido al lorax aquella promesa se volvió amigo de los animales del bosque y además del protector de los árboles. Ellos son sus primeros amigos y por lo tanto no quería defraudarlos y destruir su hogar.

- Oncie ¡! Estas escuchando lo que te dijo ¿!

-Adelante, podrás ser famoso y tu madre estara orgullosa.-

No sonaba tan mal, desde pequeño su familia siempre o había hecho sentir poca cosa y ahora tenia la oportunidad de demostrarle que era alguien, sentir el cariño de sus padres y que ambos estuvieran felices por su hijo. Esa ilusión era demasiado tentadora para rechazarla.

- Ok , pero solo unos cuantos .

-Claro que si Oncie, familia hora de talar algunos árboles.

Su padre y hermanos que se encontraban recolectando pequeñas hebreas de los árboles al escuchar aquellas palabras soltaron la carretilla y las pequeñas pinzas de recolección, se dirigieron corriendo hacia unas hachas que se encontraban descansando en la pared de la casa. Como si tuvieran al diablo dentro comenzaron a talar cada arbol que veían en su camino. Oncie no daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo, avergonzado consigo mismo agacho la mirada. En el bosque mientras los animales posaban para el lorax quien deseaba pintar aquel hermoso paisaje con sus amigos. Su cara de calculadora cambio por una de horror y preocupación cuando al ladear un poco su cabeza vislumbro un panorama menos comprometedor , arbol tras arbol caía con un ruido sordo .¿ Que estaba sucediendo? ¿Que era todo aquello? ¿ Y Once Ler?. Tenia que encontrarlo pronto se dirigió a paso veloz siguiendo el camino de las plantas caídas hasta llegar a la casa del susodicho.

-Larguirucho! Sal de ahí, se que puedes oírme!

Cuando una señora con cuerpo de hombre apareció para apartarlo del lugar. Antes de ser echado logro ver al inventor por la ventana con una mirada vacía y triste.

-Hey que pasa con la promesa que me hiciste?!

No hubo respuesta alguna, su amigo cerró las persianas ocultándolo.

-Lo siento mucho, el señor Once se encuentra ocupado en estos momentos.

Fue lo ultimo que le dijo aquella horrible mujer antes de ser lanzado lejos de aquel lugar.

Once dentro de su casa lloraba pequeñas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas con lentitud y silencio.

-Lo siento tantos amigos del bosque.

-"Ya no hay marcha atrás, tienes que dejar tu pasado atrás y mira hacia adelante" Esa voz de nuevo tan hipnotizante, se escuchaba de nuevo en su interior.

"- Que no tenias grandes planes, mira esa fabrica que diseñaste juntos la convertiremos en realidad.-"enseguida de estas palabras sintió como una mano se colocaba sobre su hombro, ladeo la cabeza pero nada, ahí en esa sola habitación solo encontraba el. .

Ese fue el comienzo del fin. Ahora después de haber logrado su sueño se encontraba en su gran oficina circula de la fabrica de thneds . Todo había pasado tan rápido, las imágenes de sus amigos sufriendo por la contaminación lo torturaban en aquella sala. Levantándose de su silla empresarial se dirigió a la ventana, y con culpabilidad vio un mundo lleno de smog y sin árboles. Sus amigos del bosque se marchaban hacia un sitio donde vivir dirigidos por el lorax . Ya no era el hermoso bosque que había alguna vez visto. Y ahora que se miraba a si mismo, notaba lo mucho que cambio trascurrido ese tiempo, ahora era un hombre de negocios, en lugar de su atuendo de campesino, lucia un traje con corbata de color verde, unos guantes largos del mismo color, un sombrero elegante con una cinta que le hacia juego y por ultimo unos lentes azules .No conocía aquel hombre, ese no podía ser el. Tantos pensamientos en su mente se fueron acumulando cuando de nuevo la voz que lo había conducido a tal destino se escucho muy cerca de el.

- Buen trabajo campeón, has logrado tu sueño eres una persona exitosa -.

Buscando de donde provenía aquella voz, al dar un giro se encontró consigo mismo, no recordaba haber colocado un espejo en aquel punto, movió una mano por encima de si, no daba crédito a lo que veía el reflejo no se movía . Con detenimiento observo como su "otro yo "sonreía maliciosamente y lujuriosamente, sus dientes eran afilados y aquellos ojos verdes no le pertenecían.

-¿Quién eres tu?

- Que no me reconoces, somos una sola persona, mejor dicho soy una parte de ti. He estado diciendo cosas para que tú llegaras a ser lo que eres hoy. -

Aquello no era verdad, ¿como podía haber dos como el? Ese "yo", la voz que lo guío a este camino.

-Pobre ingenuo, ahora que he sido liberado de tu mente puedo hacer lo que mas me plazca.

Aun confundido Once saco valor y pregunto:

- ¿Y se puede saber que es lo que buscas?

La sonrisa maliciosa se apago y en cambio una cara seria la remplazo .

- A ti -.

¿Había escuchado bien?

- Puedes llamarme Greed ler , el placer es tuyo al conocerme .

Sin previo aviso lo arrinconó contra la pared, coloco ambos brazos al lado de su victima para que no escapara. Once temblaba no sabia lo que estaba ocurriendo, estaba en medio de un trance.

- Ahora se un buen chico.

Tomo el mentón del menor, y levantándolo un poco implanto un beso en aquella boca tan tentadora. Se abrió paso en aquello labios para poder explorar aquella cavidad con dulce sabor. Oncie no oponía resistencia, pero tampoco contribuía en aquel beso, solo se dejaba. Una mano se despejo de la pared para tomar la cabellera del joven y acercarla más en aquel beso apasionado. Fue entonces cuando el momento se rompió. Un dolor se pudo percibir en el labio del menor, Greed- Ler lo había mordido.

-¿Creíste que tendría compasión contigo?

Once- Ler miro atónito a su captor, con una sonrisa burlona impregnada sangre, su sangre.

-No quiero esto.

-No es cosa que tu puedas elegir, te corromperé quieras o no.

Gree- Ler disfrutaba aquello tener a su inocente "yo" a sus pies, solo para el. Era un gran deleite torturarlo, cualquiera pensaría que es extraño divertirse con el dolor ajeno de las personas, mas sin embargo para el era un placer. Quería todo, romper su mundo, que le perteneciera.

Seductoramente se acerco para iniciar otro beso mas salvaje que el anterior, mientras que con una mano comenzaba a desabotonar el chaleco y la camisa de Once quien sorprendido se separo por un momento de aquel contacto.

-Pero qu….?1 Mmmnh

Fue callado. De nuevo aquella unión de bocas, se vio interrumpido por Gree que se encontraba lamiendo el cuello y torso. Oncie involuntariamente solto unos gemidos.

-Mmm ah.. -

Era como escuchar música , continuando con su labor el ojiverde bajo hasta su estomago y antes de seguir dedico una traviesa mirada a un sonrojado joven de ojos azules . Empezó a lamer aquella extremidad que reclamaba atención. En un suave sube y baja arrancado más de mil suspiros y sensaciones por Once. Sabia que eso no era correcto, aun así disfrutaba del roce de sus cuerpos. Gree- Ler introdujo el miembro en su boca.

-AHhhh ¡!

Metía y sacaba una y otra vez ese trozo de carne con una sabor casi de panqueques o malvaviscos. Aquel ángel corrompido por el mal gemía cuanto podía. Hasta que en una arqueada soltó sus fluidos en la boca de su otro "yo" . Gustoso tomo el semen depositado en su boca ante la mirada avergonzada de Once .

-Dulce

El pícaro lubrico sus dedos y uno por uno los introdujo en su entrada virgen. Oncie se quejaba por la introducción.

-Auch ¡ eso duele ..

Gree hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y preparándose , tomo su miembro entre manos y lo inserto poco a poco en aquella cavidad nunca antes tocada . El ojiazul lloraba de dolor, nunca antes había sentido ese calor abrazador dentro de si. Poco a poco el malvado otro Once su puso a moverse en un principio con lentitud, para después dar embestidas fuertes. Se podía escuchar con toda claridad los gemidos de ambos, el menor gritaba a pulmón lleno, mientras que el mayor lo hacia de manera sensual y con voz mas ronca. Poco a poco fueron cayendo al suelo en aquel baile. La velocidad de Gree- Ler aumento más y daba en los puntos certeros en el joven, su vista comenzaba a nublarse. Cuando en cierta parte pudo encontrar el paraíso y sentir un placer inexplicables .

-AAHH! Ahhh

Esos sonidos lo excitaban, Gree trato de dar en el mismo lugar, creando una ola de éxtasis entre ambos chicos. El menor sintió que no podía mas

-AAAh! No .. no.. ahhh

Derramo sobre ambos pechos, al venirse sus paredes se contrajeron apretando el miembro de Gree, que sentía aquella sensación tan placentera que aumentando el ritmo y con unas ultimas embestidas, termino viniéndose dentro del joven. Cegado por el éxtasis mordió a su contraparte en el cuello haciendo que gimiera dolorosamente una vez más.

-agh.. ¿Por qué me has hecho esto?

Tomando aliento suficiente para hablar Gree – ler contesto

- Eres mío, aun siendo la misma persona, tu me perteneces.

Agotado por el cansancio Once- Ler cayo rendido en un sueño profundo. Gree entre tanto abrazaba al joven de manera posesiva. Nadie le quitaría a su inocente "yo", no quería que llorara por nadie ni por nada, aclaro más que por sus maltratos. Con una mirada triunfante y una sonrisa miro como dormía con tranquilidad su pasado.


End file.
